


I Think I'm Going to Need Therapy

by heartheldhostage



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Trouble hits Nathan and Duke. Audrey calls Claire for assistance, but gets more assistance than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Going to Need Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DixieSiryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieSiryn/gifts).



> This is a graphic sex Trouble. Be prepared.

I Think I'm Going to Need Therapy

 

Audrey opened the door at Claire's knock and let the excessively chipper redhead in. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Claire."

"Not a problem," Claire replied as she surveyed the scene before her, "yet. Audrey, what the hell is going on here?"

Duke, half naked, was handcuffed to one side of Audrey's bed. Nathan, in a similar state of dress, or rather undress, was handcuffed to the other side. Both men struggled against their restraints, seemingly trying to get to the bathroom.

Claire started toward the men, but Audrey held her back. "Trust me, you do not want to do that. It's a Trouble," Audrey answered Claire's questioning look, "a weird one."

Claire nodded, "It always is a weird one with these two. What's got them this time?"

"Come on, Audrey! Take these damn cuffs off me. I need to get in there!" Duke demanded.

"Now, Parker!" Nathan ordered. "You don't understand how badly we need this!"

Audrey ignored them. "There is a sweet, timid young woman in my bathroom. Her name is Nadine and her Trouble makes everyone, umm, desperately aroused and completely uninhibited," she explained to Claire. "The good thing is that it only works for six to eight feet around her. The bad thing is that the effects last for hours. Dwight and Stan have their hands full with nearly two dozen people locked up at the station and elsewhere for their own safety. One man has already been hospitalized because his wife couldn't get enough of him."

Claire's eyes were wide with what Audrey could see was amusement. "What do you want me to do?" Claire asked.

"Can you babysit these two while I get her somewhere and try to figure out how to help her control her Trouble?" Audrey asked. "I can't talk to her here with these two acting like maniacs and Dwight and Stan can't spare anyone to help."

"Sure," Claire answered, "but if they start going at each other I  _will_ dump several buckets of cold water over their heads."

Audrey laughed. "I'll be sure to stop and purchase a new mattress on the way home."

Audrey started toward the bathroom and turned back to Claire, "You should probably stand back."

Claire nodded. She couldn't resist standing where she could get a look at Nadine. She felt certain the young woman would be her newest patient.

Audrey opened the door and motioned for the frightened young woman to come out. No one had considered Duke's long legs that he suddenly wrapped around Nadine causing her to fall across the bed. Audrey knew this gave both Duke and Nathan a fresh dose of Trouble, but what she didn't see as she wrestled Nadine away from the men was Claire reaching down to touch the young woman's cheek.

Fortunately for Claire, Audrey turned to say something to her before leaving and saw Claire yanking her shirt over her head. "Shit," Audrey mumbled. She barely grabbed Claire before the redhead reached Nathan. Somehow Audrey managed to drag a kicking, screaming Claire to the bathroom. She closed the door and wedged it shut.

"So much for that idea," Audrey panted and nearly sat down on the bed until Duke thrust his hips at her ass.

She jumped off the bed and grabbed Nadine's arm. She nearly dragged the woman out the door. Duke and Nathan kept yelling for Audrey to release them as Claire pounded on the bathroom door demanding to be let out.

Once they realized they were stuck where they were they all got quiet. Nathan and Duke stared at each other. Audrey would have been amused to see them suddenly pushing toward each other, tangling their legs together, fighting to get closer to each other. They jumped in surprise as the apartment door opened and a shirtless Claire walked in. "Audrey forgot about the bathroom window," she grinned.

Claire hurriedly stripped the rest of her clothes off. She made quick work of the men's shoes and jeans.

"Claire...keys...front pocket," Nathan managed to say. Lust and desire shone in his eyes as they drank in her naked body.

"Not just yet," she said as she crawled up the bed and straddled Nathan. She shoved herself down on his stiff cock over and over, moaning with pleasure.

"Aw, fuck! Damn it!" Duke protested, his cock throbbing as he watched Claire fuck Nathan.

"You'll get your turn, Duke," she moaned as she reached over and began stroking his hot cock.

Claire rode Nathan, coming twice, until she felt his hot juices explode her body into a third orgasm. She crawled off Nathan and slid herself on top of Duke. She smiled when he moaned at the feel of her hot, wet pussy sliding up and down his shaft. She slammed herself down on him as he thrust up to meet her. She reached over to grab Nathan's cock and found him ready again. There was finally a Trouble she didn't mind.

Duke nearly thrust her off him with the force of his orgasm. She kissed him deep and hard before she crawled off him and went to Nathan's pants to get the handcuff key.

She released Nathan and moved to release Duke. She only managed to get one of Duke's hand free before Nathan turned her over and began pounding his cock into her pussy.

Duke took the key from her hand and unlocked his other wrist. He grabbed the bottle of lotion from Audrey's nightstand, slicked his cock with it, and slid himself into Nathan's ass.Duke's thrusts pushed Nathan deeper into Claire causing her to moan and gasp for breath.

Duke felt Nathan shudder as he emptied himself into Claire. He pulled Nathan away and pulled Claire back on top of himself. He pushed his cock into her pussy and his tongue into her mouth. Claire eagerly responded.

Nathan grabbed the lotion bottle and prepared his cock with one hand and Claire's ass with the fingers of his other hand. She moaned with pleasure when she finally felt both men's cocks thrusting inside her at once. She came almost immediately, and she came hard. This powerful orgasm, on top of the many others she'd experienced in such a short period of time, caused her to fall limply against Duke as she passed out.

None of them heard their phones ringing.

Duke and Nathan eased her to one side of the bed. Before Duke could move, Nathan had shoved Duke's legs up and was pushing his cock into Duke's ass.

"Oh, fuck yes! Fuck me harder, Nate. Fuck me harder!" Duke gasped.

"Shut up, Duke," Nathan ordered. He made sure Duke shut up by leaning over and shoving his tongue into Duke's mouth. Duke sucked greedily at Nathan's tongue drawing moans of pleasure from the normally restrained man. 

Duke took Nathan's hand and guided it between their bodies. Nathan's hand grasped Duke's hard cock and began stroking it, matching the rhythm of his cock pounding into Duke's ass."

"Damn, Nate," Duke gasped when Nathan broke their kiss for much needed air, "you fuck me so fucking good."

"Wanted to fuck you for a long time," Nathan growled. That sent Duke over the edge. 

Claire, having just come to, was desperate to get fucked again. She worked her head between the two men and licked Duke's come off his abdomen and Nathan's hand.

Duke shoved his fingers in her pussy and pounded her hard and fast. The sight brought Nathan to another orgasm. He slid out of Duke and moved himself behind Claire. He pulled her to her knees, her back to his chest, and began pushing his already hardened cock into her ass as he bit and licked her neck. Duke moved in front of her. He moved Nathan's hand from her hips to her breasts while he lowered himself to her pussy and began licking her legs. He darted his tongue over her sopping wet pussy and teased her clit. He slid his fingers deep inside her causing her to moan with pleasure. She wrapped one arm back around Nathan's head and wrapped her other hand in Duke's hair.

Duke sat on his knees. He reached around Claire and grabbed Nathan's hips. He pulled them both closer until his hard cock was thrusting into Claire's wet pussy. Nathan reached his hand out and stuck his fingers in Duke's mouth. Duke sucked them as he stared into Nathan's eyes. Nathan pounded Claire's ass harder.

Audrey came back into her apartment. She stared wide-eyed at her friends. "What the hell, guys?" she exclaimed walking quickly to her bed fully intending to break up this threesome.

Claire grabbed Audrey and shut her up with a deep, almost painful kiss. Claire looked at Duke and Nathan. "Clothes," she barely managed to get out before returning to Audrey's lips.

Audrey tried to struggle, but she was no match for the three of them. Nathan and Duke, with Claire holding Audrey, stripped Audrey of her clothes. Neither man hesitated or thought twice about letting his hands explore her body as they did.

Claire pushed Audrey down on the bed without breaking their kiss. Her fingers immediately began teasing and exploring Audrey's not-quite-ready pussy.

"Damn, that's fucking hot," Duke said as he stroked his cock.

Claire removed her mouth from Audrey's and licked her way down to Audrey's breast. Audrey started to protest again. This time Nathan shut her up with his cock in her mouth. She stared up at him in confusion and amazement. He didn't notice. Head back and eyes closed, he moaned at the pleasure feeling his cock in her mouth.

Duke took Audrey's hand and used it to stroke his cock. He ran his other hand seductively down Claire's back. Claire's response was to moan and push her fingers into Audrey.

Audrey was experiencing sensory overload. The feel of Claire's mouth and fingers on and in her, the taste of Nathan's cock in her mouth, and the throbbing of Duke's cock in her hand were nearly too much. She moaned as she began sucking Nathan rather than just lying there. She thrust her hips to Claire to get the woman's fingers deeper inside her. She started stroking Duke's cock on her own.

Claire kissed her way down Audrey's body. Duke's hand replaced Claire's mouth on Audrey's breast, teasing her hardened nipple. Audrey came as soon as Claire's tongue darted inside her now ready pussy. With sensory overload already making her shudder, it was Audrey's turn to pass out. Claire never pulled away. She continued to explore Audrey with her lips, tongue, and fingers.

Nathan moved to Duke and grabbed him by his cock. He growled in Duke's ear, "Now it's your turn. Fuck me, you ass. Fuck me good."

Duke didn't need to be told twice. He threw Nathan down on the bed beside the women and flipped him onto his stomach. He noticed the handcuffs he'd recently discarded and cuffed Nathan to the headboard. Leaning down to be heard, he gently growled into Nathan's ear, "I'm gonna fuck your brains out, Nate, just like I've wanted to for years." He started ramming his fingers into Nathan's ass as he bit and sucked his neck and shoulders.

"Do it, Duke, fuck me now," Nathan moaned. "Oh God, Duke, fuck me hard."

Duke rammed his cock into Nathan, who responded by pushing his hips back into Duke and moaning. Somewhere in the back of Duke's mind a voice whispered, "Nathan likes this."

"Damn, Duke, I knew you'd feel good, but fu..." Nathan's last word was swallowed by a cross between a moan and a scream as his body shook from coming.

Audrey, fully awake now, had twisted on top of Claire and was exploring her hot pussy with lips, tongue, and fingers. Claire's orgasm-induced scream prevented either woman from hearing Duke ask, "Damn, Nate, did you feel that?" as he removed the handcuffs from Nathan.

Nathan turned over under Duke to look him in the eyes. "Yes, I felt that, and enjoyed it, I might add. I can feel everything as long as I'm in skin-to-skin contact with Audrey."

"Holy fuck," Duke said. He leaned down and kissed Nathan passionately and deeply. Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke and returned his kiss.

Duke pulled back when Nathan's body stiffened at the shift of weight on the bed. The men turned their heads to find the women on their knees kissing and grasping each other.

Duke pulled out of Nathan and moved to the women. He pulled Audrey down on his cock and Claire, turned to face Audrey, down on his mouth. He began working Claire's pussy with his mouth and fingers, making her breathe faster, moan, and call out his name.

Knowing Nathan's next move would be to get behind Audrey, Duke only pushed into her slowly and gently. Duke was right about Nathan. He felt it when Nathan's cock slid into Audrey's tight ass. He heard her catch her breath and felt her stop moving. Nathan was perfectly still except for his breathing, deep and fast.

He felt Audrey move slightly. Soon he felt her move again and start breathing, slow and controlled.

Claire, having a better view of Audrey and therefore a better idea of her state of readiness, laid herself down on Duke. She licked Audrey's clit and the base of Nathan's cock.With Audrey moving more and sighing with pleasure, both Duke and Nathan began thrusting into her slowly, building their rhythm and deepening their thrusts.

Duke had never stopped his attention to Claire's pussy. She'd come already while waiting for Audrey to adjust to two cocks stretching her at once.

Audrey came first, the feel of both men thrusting into her and Claire sucking her clit sending her into orbit.

Audrey's moaning and gasping and the feel of her spasm around their cocks and, for Duke, the taste of Claire's pussy, brought the men to climax nearly simultaneously.

Feeling them all shudder and hearing their moans and cries of pleasure had Claire on the very edge. Duke thrust his fingers deeper into her and sucked her clit harder. That was it. Claire screamed her own pleasure in the form of Duke's name. He grinned as she fell limply on top of his body.

They crawled up the bed and fell on their sides: the women in the middle, facing each other and holding hands, Nathan behind Audrey and Duke behind Claire. The men's arms draped over the women with their finger entwined, each man touching both women.

Audrey spoke softly, "This Trouble was over more than an hour ago."

Claire's eyes snapped open and she looked at their bodies wrapped together. Memories of the past few hours flooded her brain before she said, "I think I'm going to need therapy."


End file.
